Poema
by rodollores
Summary: A visão de um homem apaixonado GSR


Ele empurrou a porta com o ombro, a bnadeja nas mãos e estacou.

Sua boca se abriu em surpresa, os olhos brilharam e seu coração dobrou as batidas.

"O que ?"

Ele não tinha palavras para definir o quadro maravilhoso que ela havia pintado em seu quarto.

Os lençóis brancos, a colcha macia também branca, jogada displicente, os travesseiros lado a lado e amassados, uma tênue luz pelas frestas da cortina e o melhor. Ela !

A mulher mais espetacular que seu coração poderia escolher. O sorriso derretido e derretendo.

Deus, ela era a visão de um anjo, com cabelos escuros e a pequena distância entre seus dentes, dando ainda mais graciosidade.

Ela estava com a sua camisa, aberta na medida exata para fluir sua imaginação, os seis perfeitos, do tamanho que sua imaginação se lembrava. Ela estava em posição de yoga e ajeitava uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha. Tudo nela era perfeito.

Ele reparou em como seus pés pareciam desenhados à mão.

_Um sopro divino e fez se a luz, seu nome dever ser Sara, seus olhos chocolate, pés, mãos, curvas, devem ser perfeitas, ela deverá habitar o mundo terrestre apenas para aprisionar um homem, que vai negá – la, por medo, covardia ou alguma outra explicação, sem explicação. Em sua divindade, ela vai estar em seus pensamentos e em seu coração. O tempo vai castigá – lo, até que ele a deite em sua cama e a ame, sem reservas, sem pudor, sem amarras. Ele vai ser seu prisioneiro a cada gozo, cada suspiro, cada novo despertar. E nunca será o suficiente. _

"Gris ?"

_Ela vai ter a tonalidade perfeita em sua voz, liberando os som de seu nome como uma sinfonia bem ajustada, composta sob a luz da lua._

Em transe.

"O que ?"

Ela repetiu e começou a ficar preocupada.

"Você está bem ?"

Ele não estava bem até que largasse aquela bandeja, voltasse para aquela cama, para ela e a possuísse quantas vezes seu corpo pudesse aguentar e, ainda sim sonharia com ela. Sonharia com a realidade que era estar dentro dela.

Quando escreveram o livro de sua vida, será que se lembraram de usar a palavra, _Derrotado_

Sim, derrotado por um perfume que o enlouquecia, derrotado pelo desejo de tocar sua pele, de sentir a sua textura. Derrotado pela necessidade gritante de estar dentro dela, de sentir o calor de suas entranhas, queimando a parte dele.

Silenciosamente, ainda, ele depositou a bandeja ao lado, e caminhou devagar com os pés descalço e torso nu.

O jeito que ela olhava para ele tinha algo de celestial.

Seus olhos mediram sua estatura, os braços se esticaram para recebê -lo, então o sorriso, um daqueles que ela costumava atingir até mesmo sua alma. Ela tinha muitos sorrisos, de bom dia, de boa noite, de tudo bem, de … eu te amo …

E foi sussurrando eu te amo infinitos que ele se aconchegou em seus braços macios, em sua carne morna com perfume de você me fascina que ele tinha certeza, não encontraria em lugar algum, mesmo que procurasse. E o seu cheiro era somente dele. O homem escolhida para ser prisioneiro.

Como ele poderia ter vivido sem seu beijos até aquele momento ?

Quando sua boca se encaixava nela, tudo fazia sentido.

Sua solidão, as raras tentativas fracassadas de seus relacionamentos passados, o ciume dissimulado de outros homens a cortejando, mesmo que apenas com o olhar.

Ele não estivera vivo por todo o longo tempo em que havia vivido até agora. Ele estivera adormecido, esperando sua boca macia e saborosa.

Entre murmúrios e toques sedosos ela o questionava baixinho, o tom inspirador das palavras sopradas em sua boca, em seu pescoço arrepiado.

"O que você tem … conta para mim..."

O que ele tinha, oras … ele estava apaixonado … mas não era uma paixão assim... simples. Era uma paixão complexa feito uma equação matemática. Dessas que preenchiam toda a folha de um grande caderno.

Apaixonado pelo chocolate de seus olhos, apaixonado pelo toque suave de seus dedos em seus cachos cinza. A cor preferida dela, ela havia dito, ma vez. Ele estava bem com isso.

Agora.

Não antes.

Antes, ele era um tolo despreparado para receber o paraíso.

Ele queria contar a ela, desnudar seu peito e mostrar a sua alma. Contar a ela as estrelas do céu, os ciclos da lua, a velocidade da brisa, que entrava em seu quarto.

Ela era um livro e ele seu autor.

"Sara ..."

Seu nome em um gemido e queria amá - la mais uma vez, mas que ela estivesse vestida assim, os pés nus, a camisa dele, os cabelos tocando o colarinho e perfumando o tecido.

"Fale comigo … meu amor ..."

Ele não podia simplesmente responder. Depois de proferir seu nome, nada parecia mais nobre, do que um gemido longo e profundo.

Essas eram suas palavras.

E seu corpo reagiu, ele a deitou suavemente, indo a beira da loucura quando ela lambeu seus lábios.

Era insuportável amar tanto uma mulher. Doía.

Com uma leveza que nem mesmo ele sabia possuir ele a trouxe para seus braços, ligado a ela, pés, pernas, tronco, cabeça e … o mais importante … coração.

Ele sentia as batidas em seu peito. Eram dele ou eram dela ?

"Faça amor comigo … Gris … mais uma vez !"

Se ele pudesse paralisar o tempo, voltar a fita de seus momentos e repetir a frase dela milhares e milhares de vezes …

Ele se despiu do pouco que usava, e quando ela quis libertar os botões da camisa dele nela, ele apenas segurou as suas mãos e abaixou seus lábios.

Mordidas sensuais, línguas deslizantes e provocantes e então ele seguiu seu curso para dentro dela.

Os pés macios e lisos deslizando em seus tornozelos, ela estava aberta para ela, como uma flor para abrigar uma _a__pis mellifera. _

Receptiva e quente.

Deslizar pelos seus caminhos, serpentear pela sua caverna inexplorada. Sim ele queria que ela nunca, jamais se lembrasse de outro alguém que havia a possuído. Eles não existiam. Ele apagaria todos eles. Era seu homem primeiro … e único. Apenas ele, mais ninguém … para sempre.

Seus gemidos, oh céus … ele quase não poderia suportar a pressão em seu eixo, palpitante e poética.

Então, simultaneamente, ele a lembrava com estocadas que chegavam ás suas profundezas, que eles se pertenciam.

Ela era dele.

Ele era dela.

Corpos suados, trêmulos, beijos molhados.

Silêncio.

"Gris ?"

"Hum …."

"Você é sempre tão quieto quando faz amor ?"

Quieto ? Por Deus … ele havia falado tantas palavras que estava cansado. Milhões delas, mesmo que fosse apenas com os olhos.

Ele suspirou apaixonado olhando em seus olhos.

Mesmo depois do amor, seu coração ainda tamborilava em desabalada carreira.

Ele capturou sua mão e levou ao seu peito.

"Essas são as minhas palavras …"

E ela compreendeu … como se ele tivesse descrito um longo poema … um poema de amor eterno.


End file.
